Settling In
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Laslow did not know what to expect when summoned to Nohr. At first, he wondered if he had pulled the short straw of the lot, getting the grumpy Prince Xander over Princess Camilla or Prince Leo. He tries his best to bond with both Peri and Xander. After all, the three have to work together.


**While thinking of my favorite retainer set, I found myself almost feeling for Laslow. Between Peri and having to work for Xander, his life in Nohr is not going to be all that easy! I had actually planned this to be mostly Laslow/Peri, with maybe some faint ship hinting, but it evolved into something else. I really do hope to do something more Laslow/Peri based one day, though.**

* * *

Adjusting to a new life was almost second nature to Laslow, formally known as Inigo. The home he had departed was not even his original home, though it was nearly the same. It was another step in the road for him. He had also served under royalty, so becoming retainer to a crown prince was not going to be too difficult either, or so he had thought.

It was clear within the first day of his service to Nohr, and to Prince Xander specifically, he had it worst of himself and his two companions. Lady Camilla seemed to ask very little of her retainers, except for their loyalty. She had even taken Severa, or Selena as she would be known in Nohr, out to get to know her better. As for Owain, now going under the moniker of Odin, he served under Lord Leo. Though he was the third eldest child, Leo seemed more involved in the army and politics than his older sister. He worked closely with his elder brother, but he did not work nearly as hard as Lord Xander.

There was also the matter of his fellow retainer, a young woman named Peri.

Peri was a rather _interesting_ choice for a retainer. He had heard her skill in combat impressed Xander so much that the crown prince immediately recruited her as his retainer. And while she did prove to be fierce in combat, and quite a looker as well, Laslow found her to be lacking nearly everywhere else.

It was not for her lack of effort. She always tried at everything she did, as Laslow realized the first time he saw her preparing tea. When he asked if someone else should be preparing it for Lord Xander, she immediately became teary-eyed.

"I can do it!" she had insisted.

Laslow actually took a step back from her and told her to go ahead. Despite not knowing his liege very well, he found himself wincing at the amount of sugar she put into the tea. To his surprise, Xander drank it anyway. It was then Laslow realized that despite his harshness, the always grumpy expression, and the cold air the crown prince gave off, Xander was a big softy. It was clear that he drank the overly sweet tea just to please Peri, who looked very content and smug.

He also learned that she was quick to cry, especially when she felt she was being judged. It was a challenge at times to soothe her, and when he tried, she often thought he was doing it not for her, but for himself. She was slow to trust Laslow, but once she did, it was easier to work alongside her.

For all her flaws, he found himself growing close to Peri. It was Prince Xander who remained the difficult one.

Laslow had worked alongside grumps before, but the Crown Prince of Nohr was, by and far, the biggest. If he told Peri, "Come on, smile for me,' he'd get a raspy giggle and sometimes even a smile. When those words were spoken to Xander, he would just glare, if he even acknowledged Laslow at all.

Laslow decided to try to find common ground with the prince. He thought he had found something soon after he was taken into Xander's service. He would spar with Xander well into the night, long after Peri would retire. Xander had, at first, sheathed his sword. He had expected Laslow to follow Peri.

"I'm still ready, m'lord," Laslow called. He was wide awake and bright eyed as he gave his sword a twirl. "I've always been a night owl. Or is it you who needs to retire?" His smile was genuine and not a smirk. That smile grew brighter as Xander unsheathed his sword again. Their weapons met in a clash. Though the prince was on horseback, Laslow, having danced for most of his life, was quick on his feet.

Xander had not yet learned Laslow's foreign fighting style, and he had nearly been bested by his new retainer once because of it. He would not let it happen again. Nor did he attack recklessly. Every strike was thought out in an attempt to hit his retainer. Laslow blocked most and dodged several others. It was a quick overhead blow that caused him to duck and roll to the side to avoid it.

"Impressive."

"My lord?" Laslow was not sure he had heard Xander correctly.

"You dodged that blow completely."

"Yes, but..." Laslow found himself torn. While it was praise from Xander, something he had not yet heard in the short amount of time he had been serving the prince, he felt the move itself was far from impressive. It was a simple reaction, the only one he could think of that would have kept him from being split in two.

Xander's face was impassive as he looked down at Laslow from his horse. "A blow such as that would be wise to avoid in whatever way possible. You cannot defend me if I kill you in training."

"Ah..." The prince _did_ have a point. It was his place to protect Xander, and it would do the prince no good to die in training after only a few days in service! That would not look bode well for Xander, nor would it help Laslow with the entire reason he and his companions had been summoned to Nohr. "I'll be sure to keep on living, then, m'lord."

"Very good."

Laslow watched Xander sheath his sword once more, then an idea struck him. "It still is quite early, Lord Xander. I've rarely left the castle since entering your service. Other than the lovely ladies within the castle, I've yet to meet any girls. Certainly _you_ would know where there are some lovely ladies waiting to be wooed?"

Xander narrowed his eyes. He had not expected such comments from Laslow. But then what _did_ he expect? He knew nothing of Laslow, Odin, or Selena. It was almost as though they had fallen from the sky. "You cannot be serious."

Laslow could feel his cheeks growing warm as he stood under Xander's gaze. He had always hated people staring, and Prince Xander's gaze was _withering._ He had been very serious, but he found himself wondering if he should play it off as a joke.

Xander did not give him time to attempt that. "Remember, Laslow, whatever you do not only effects how one sees you, but as my retainer, it reflects on me, as well." He sighed, swept his bangs from his face, and added, "If you must, I am sure there are plenty of men you can ask around the castle who can tell you where to find young women."

"You mean... you don't go out at night as well? I'm sure a prince, especially once such as yourself, would just have to crook his finger..." Laslow trailed off as Xander sent another glare his way. As Xander returned to the castle, Laslow called after him, "Are you sure you do not with to go with me? It might be a way to bond!"

"You want to bond? With me?"

Laslow began to shift his weight from one foot to another. Why had he not kept his mouth shut? "Why not? You and I can still be friends, even if I do serve under you. We do have some things in common, after all. We're both night owls."

For just a moment, Laslow thought the prince would laugh. He tilted his head and studied Laslow, causing the shorter man to squirm under his gaze. "I know little about you, Laslow, just what you choose to reveal. I have had people looking into your past - "

 _"What?"_

" - but no one can find hide nor hair of you anywhere in Nohr. You're a mystery, Laslow. If what you tell me is true, that you wish to seek the attention of the young women of Nohr, then you would not want my company." He cleared his throat and hoped Laslow understood his meaning. Whether it was his title, looks, or a combination of the two, women often fawned over him, falling over each other at times to try to earn his attention. "As it is, I have a stack of papers about this high - " he held his hands about four inches apart "- that require my full attention. Do not stay up too late."

"Yes, m'lord." Laslow's response was mumbled. He was not even sure Xander had heard him.

Laslow found himself wondering if he should just stay in the castle. He had not necessarily received a scolding, but Prince Xander had made his opinion clear. The idea of so many pretty faces he had not even glanced upon won him over and he left the castle.

That was a decision he would come to regret.

Though his flirting did not often work out in his favor, he was never one to give up. Not even if he wound up licking his wounds as he returned to Castle Krakenburg. He had planned to return to his room, but he found himself outside Xander's door. Perhaps it would be best if Prince Xander heard of the little altercation from Laslow, before word-of-mouth made it worse than it was. He would leave out his stinging cheek and the fact that his pockets were considerably lighter.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He raised his fist to knock again and lowered it. Maybe Xander was asleep? He did not know what happened if one awakened the prince, but he did come to find very quickly that Peri was grumpy first thing in the morning, especially if roused early.

He tried the doorknob and told himself he would just look in if the door was unlocked. He had little doubts an assassin could get in, and he was positive none could take Xander and best him. As Xander's retainer, it was his job to make sure the prince was safe, so he turned the knob. The door was unlocked.

What Laslow saw was not what he expected. Xander was at his desk, a large cat in his lap, and he was fast asleep. Laslow covered his mouth to hide his smile, even though there was no one awake to see it. Even the cat had nodded off. Was this a common occurrence with the crown prince? Laslow shook his head and quietly tiptoed to the bed. He removed one of the blankets from it and crept over to Xander. Xander did not even stir as Laslow draped the blanket around him and his cat. He thought of removing Xander's circlet but decided against it. That would be tempting fate.

Laslow then blew out the candle on the desk, carefully stepped to the door, and silently pulled it shut.

He thought of squeezing in some dance practice, but once he reached his own quarters, he flopped down on his bed, folded his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. He yawned as he realized he felt he had been in Nohr a lot longer than he actually had. It was not so bad, especially knowing both Peri and Xander had more gentler sides than the ones they presented. It might not be so bad to be the third member of their odd trio.


End file.
